


Snowfall

by JustYou_Starlight



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYou_Starlight/pseuds/JustYou_Starlight
Summary: It’s the most wonderful time of the year for everyone, except for Ben Solo. A trip home for the holiday season while he’d rather ignore it is the last thing he wants. Leia loves this time and embraces bringing together family and plenty of good will. What could go wrong then when she offers up Ben as a volunteer for the community theater’s Christmas play... Plenty. Not to mention the chance encounter with Rey, a local amateur photographer who loves this season for more reasons than meet the eye. Someone who may help Ben see that there still may be some joy left in the world.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy some nice Christmas fluff as we head into the home-run of TROS anticipation. This will be a short fic and I hope you all enjoy.

Driving down the streets of the small town Ben grimaced at all the loud Christmas decorations and twinkling lights. If he had his way he would be back in his apartment enjoying a cup of black coffee with the latest literary journals, with no signs anywhere that it was Christmas. But here he was in the midst of a snowstorm traveling back to his holiday home after incessant urging from his mother. 

Gripping the wheel his mind wandered a moment to the last Christmas, five years ago, where his father was still alive. It had been an awful time back then. Ben still bottled up regret deep inside that he never expressed to anyone. Not to his mother and certainly not to his uncle. It had been an accident but Ben knew the emotions that fateful night had been running high.

It was the middle of snow storm, not to different from the one he was experiencing now, when it had happened. Ben had just graduated university the spring before but was still drifting aimlessly by the time Christmas came. His mom was worried about him, Luke tried to be helpful but couldn’t really understand and his father was getting frustrated. His mom had suggested the two go out for a bit of a drive to just talk. What nobody knew was that Ben had taken up drinking. It had gotten rather excessive but Ben wasn’t a loud drunk and knew how to hide it. All in all it was a domino effect of bad choices. Ben knew he shouldn’t have been driving but his father had just had a knee replacement two months earlier and asked him to. Not wanting to give away his addiction he agreed. As per usual with the two of them normal talk turned into sharp words and then into a heated argument. The roads had been icy and the car lost control...

Ben snapped out of the memory when his car stalled in the middle of main street. He tried a few time but noting happened. His mom’s house was still a 15 minute drive away and it was snowing too hard to walk which would take double the time. Managing to get it pulled off to the side he locked it up and walked into a small coffee shop two doors down the street. Naturally the town didn’t have anything mainstream like a BespinBucks.

The place was lined with shelf’s that contained various second hand books along with tins and boxes of various house-blend teas and coffees. A record player in the corner was playing a Frank Sinatra Christmas album and people sat around in lovingly worn in armchairs around mismatched tables. Strings of lights were strung around the ceiling and along with a small fireplace the whole room gave of a golden tone. 

Ben slumped down in a chair as he texted his mom, explaining that he would have to get work on his car but he’d get a taxi to her house within an hour. As he hit sent he felt a tap on his shoulder, he looked up and paused. She had a wide grin and eyes that slightly crinkled around the edges when she smiled. Chestnut hair was tied up in a yellow scrunchie and freckles dotted the bridge of her nose. She pulled a notepad out of her apron that was dusted with powdered sugar and looked him in the eyes.

“Can I get you anything?” she asked.

Ben thought for a moment... Oh I don’t know... A different life. Less expectations weighing down. A way to go back and make things different. “Just coffee. Black.”

“Okay,” she said with a raised brow. “Anything else? We have a special on cinnamon doughnuts today. Freshly made in house by yours truly.” 

“Thanks but no thanks. Just the coffee please....” Ben squinted and looked at her name tag. “Rey.”

Rey nodded and walked back to the counter where Rose was wiping up some spilt creamer. 

“He definitely must be from out of town.” Rey stated as she passed the order to Finn. “Very straight to the point. Not like the usual crowd.”

Rose glanced over and blinked repeatedly before turning back to Rey. “Oh he’s not an out of towner... Not really. He’s the mayor’s son, Ben Solo. He moved about five years ago and through what I’ve heard has hardly been back since. You’ve only been here for a year Rey, you wouldn’t know him.”

Rey leaned against the counter and studied this Ben Solo. He was glued to his phone and bundled up in a black wool coat that radiated a high price tag. Dark hair was well kept and waved back on his head and he had a very stern brow that made it look as if he was always thinking deeply on something. 

Maybe Rey didn’t know him. But that was something she hoped might change as she grasped the mug of coffee and walked back to his table filled with curiosity.


End file.
